Happy Family (What?)
by wtfnear
Summary: Sirius's ordinary happy life suddenly changed when three orphans came knocking on his door, forcing him to be to become their adopter. While struggling with his new life, Sirius found himself being drawn towards the eldest child. Non-Magic AU. SBRL
1. What?

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction -_-v. I am really sorry if there is any grammartical error or a bad use of English. A very big thank you to _imSiriuslyLupin4you_ for proof reading it -3-. Hope you enjoy ^_^ !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>What?:<strong>

Sirius Orion Black was the perfect man for every woman.

He was young, rich, handsome, _and_ single. Hell, he even attracted a great number of men. He lived in a large house, 12 Grimmauld Place, with only his butler, one maid and one Chef for company.

Sirius came from one of the more ancient, and definitely one of the nobler in He had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life, without lifting a single finger. Never spending his money on anything but food, bills and his servant's wages, helped. Though he would often indulge himself by investing in new businesses.

His family consisted of himself and his black dog, Padfoot. The only person Sirius let into his heart was the big lovable dog. He never considered settling himself or making a committed relationship, like marriage, although there were dozens of women, and even a few men, who were more than willing. Sirius never felt as if those potential others were the right ones for him to spend the rest of his life with, so his relationships never lasted more than a month… a month and a half at most.

Sirius led a very routine life. He would wake up, eat breakfast, work, eat lunch, work, walk Padfoot, work, eat supper, work, shower and go to sleep… and if he couldn't sleep, then he would just work some more. Everybody who knew Sirius thought that he was workaholic, and Sirius didn't deny it. He loved his daily routine, and had no desire to change it.

Sirius considered himself a very happy man, and he considered the life he lived a very happy life.

Until one morning when everything changed.

"M- Master Black?" Sirius looked up from his work with a raised eyebrow.

"There's… um… There is somebody at the door who wishes to see you." Sioned, in her maid uniform looked uneasy, quickly alarming Sirius. Sioned had never looked as uncomfortable as she was now.

For the past five years of working for Sirius, Sioned never failed to knock on his door and inform him politely that there was a guest waiting. The timing was odd too. Sirius usually had his guests visit in the afternoon, but judging by Sirius' watch it was still quite early in the morning.

"They said they wanted to see you." Sioned mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with her employer.

"They said it was important, sir." The ginger haired women added while fidgeting nervously. Once again, her actions surprised Sirius,

"Where are they now?" He asked, pushing his work to one side of the desk.

"They are still waiting in the front door, sir."

Sirius stood up and passed by Sioned. "I'll speak to them over breakfast. Be a dear and set out a few more places at the table. Ta Love."

Sioned nodded silently and watched Sirius walk down the corridor. She sighed and ran her hand through her long hair nervously. She honestly didn't want to see her employer's reaction when he met his guests.

* * *

><p>Sirius blinked in confusion, trying to figure out whether the image in front of him was real or not. Perhaps Chef had put some strange herb in his tea last night and he was hallucinating. Sirius blinked again but the sight in front of him still just did not disappear. Was this really for real? He decided that he <em>must<em> be hallucinating… why else would there be three children standing in front of him?

There were three of them, and all were different ages. The tallest, and obviously oldest, one was slim, and much too skinny for a boy his age. His boyish face was sweet, pale, and contrasted greatly with his dark blonde, almost brown, hair. He stood in between the other two, clasping their hands in both of his, and staring up at Sirius with large, fearful Amber eyes. The boy bit his pink bottom lip revealing his nervousness. He seemed to be the only one out of the three children who looked scared.

At the boy's left hand stood another boy, who was obviously much younger than the first one and positively minuscule. He looked about three or four and had black hair and grey eyes like Sirius, and also someone else who Sirius knew _very_ well. This boy was gawking at him and his mouth gaping open, mouthing the word 'wow'.

On the other side there was a little girl, who looked rather like a boy. Judging by her clothes and short haircut (which was shorter than the little boy's) this girl was positively tomboyish… Yet it suited her perfectly. Her features were the same as the little boy's, and they were obviously siblings. The girl glared at Sirius as if he was some sort of irritation.

Sirius cleared his throat and the taller boy squirmed uncomfortably where he stood. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw the girl squeeze the tall boy's hand as if she was trying to comfort him and ease his nervousness. The other small boy still stared at him with wide, and for some reason _hopeful_ eyes.

"So, Children… what is your business with me in this lovely morning?" Sirius asked, sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"_Surely_ don't just knock randomly on stranger's doors asking for sweets, since its _ages_ away from Halloween." As he spoke his annoyance became clearer with every word. Perfectly good Working time was being wasted because of these three children.

The oldest boy as if he were about to faint with nervousness. He detached his hand from the girls and wiped it on his pant leg as he started to speak. "We are… umm…"

The girl sighed in irritation and decided to do the talking instead. "Listen Old Man… from now on, we will be living in this big ugly house with you, whether you like it or not. So there." And with that she handed him a letter from her coat pocket before turning to look at the taller boy, who was frowning down at her.

She shrugged innocently, "_What_, Rem? By the time you finished that bloody sentence, he probably would have died from old age!"

"Be nice to him!" The oldest boy, 'Rem' evidently, hissed. "Since we _might_ be living with him now, you might as well act polite!"

The girl rolled her eyes, and muttered 'sorry' before looking back at Sirius.

Sirius noticed none of this conversation. His whole system seemed to have shut down ever since the girl told him that her and her companions were to be living with him. This had to be some sort of a joke… As if in a trance, Sirius took the white envelope from the girl's hand, and noticed that it was addressed to him, and that his brother had written it.

_Sirius, _

_By the time you have finished reading this letter, I will probably have already left this world. As you may know, I've suffered from leukemia for the past two years, and I know that I don't have much time left… So I would like to ask a favour, Dear Brother. I've never asked the time from a clock, so this will be my first and last request._

_Please adopt my children, Sirius._

_You're their only living relative, and I trust you. Rebecca, my wife, died in car accident five years ago. I cannot leave the children to Rebecca's family, as they disowned her just like our parents disowned me._

_I will understand completely if you do not want to forgive me for all I have done, and I will not ask you to. All I ask from you is to take in my three children and treat them as your own. I don't care if you're furious with me and curse my soul, but I beg you… Brother, please make sure that no harm comes to my children._

_This is all I ask._

_Your Brother,_

_Regulus__Arcturus Black. _

Sirius frowned as he always did every time he thought of Regulus. His younger traitor of a brother had eloped with that lowly French girl. Their Parents had been so furious that they disowned Regulus like Rebecca's Parents had disowned her.

Served them right...

Sirius was furious… he was so bloody fucking furious with his brother. But his reason was not the same as his parents. Sirius was angry because Regulus had left him.

They used to promise each other that they would be there for one another. They used to say that when Sirius graduated from University and was able to manage one of the family's businesses, the two brothers would rebel against their parents and finally live their life as their own and not like slaves.

But Regulus had betrayed him and ran away with that girl, leaving Sirius to live the life that his parents expected from him. Sirius never heard of Regulus again until two years ago when The Letter had arrived, informing Sirius about his younger brother's death. He had grieved Regulus' death… sobbing and screaming his name, moaning at the lost of his little brother. But he had yet to truly forgive him. Even at this moment, somewhere in his mind Sirius still felt the sting of betrayal.

"I see no reason why I should adopt you three." Sirius said coldly.

The smaller boy gasped, the girl cursed quietly and the oldest boy seemed surprised. "But… but Papa said dat you'we da onwy one who can take cawe of us…" the petite boy said, almost pleading.

Sirius ignored the boy and carried on speaking. "My Brother, your Father, has been dead for two years now… where were you during all this time? And why did you just now decide to show up?"

"We were at the orphanage." This time the taller boy spoke. Sirius had to strain his ears to hear. The boy's voice was so soft that it was almost like a whisper. Sirius turned to glare the boy who winced and lowered his head down to avoid an eyes contact.

"We been living at the orphanage for the past two years… until they decided to kick us out."

"Why would they do that?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"They said dat Wemus is too owuld." The little boy answered, squeezing the older boy's hand. Sirius looked at the 'Wemus', and found that the boy's face was pale and his eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm eighteen years old, sir." The oldest boy said in a voice so soft that Sirius had to lean in a little to hear it. "I'm in my last year of school and I'll be in university next year… They said that eighteen is too old to be in the orphanage… and I'd have to leave next year anyway."

Sirius nodded. "That explained a lot… but tell me, why are your looks different from another two?" He heard a gasp from the girl as if he had said something outrageous and forbidden.

The blonde boy bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. "I was adopted, sir." His answer was polite, yet it was full of anguish. To lose your parents twice must have been unbearably harsh for the boy. He was only eighteen for God's sake! Sirius could not even _begin _to imagine such life… to lose somebody who he loved and look his siblings... This boy was tough. At least this explained why he looked so different from the other two, who were probably Regulus' biological children.

Sirius felt guilty when the boy looked up with watery eyes as if he could burst out crying in any second. He wanted to say something but could not find his voice.

The blonde boy took that opportunity to speak in a pleading tone. He gathered up his courage to look into Sirius' eyes while he spoke. "I'll understand if you don't want to adopt a non-blood-related child… especially since I'm as old as I am. So I am willing to go back to the orphanage if you want me to, sir. But please look after this two. You _are_ their Uncle."

Sirius stood frozen for a moment, unable to do anything. This boy was begging him, sacrificing himself for the sake of the other two. He felt a sharp pain running in his heart as if someone had stabbed it with a dull knife. The blonde boy looked so fragile, and vulnerable. Somewhere in his mind, Sirius felt a desire to protect him… he wanted to embrace the boy and hold him close, and whisper comforting into his ear.

"And what are you going to do after you return to that place?" Sirius asked coldly.

"My school is a boarding school, so I won't be at the orphanage often. I'll finish all my A-Level exams, get a job during summer to save money for university. Once I get a place in the uni, I'll leave the orphanage and stay in the university's dormitory." This was Remus' plan if Sirius did refuse to adopt him, at least Ro and Rom would have a home.

"And after that?"

Remus' face paled, as if he could go any paler. He had no idea what he would do after he graduate, what _would_ he do? Where would he go? But before the blonde haired boy could open his mouth to answer, Ro had cut him off, patience gone.

"Jeez! Why are you so _nosy_ Old Man? If you're going to send Remus away _do it_, but don't ask him question as if you're _bloody_ care for him!"

Sirius was taken aback. _Nobody_, apart from his family, had ever snapped at him before. He was too shocked to notice that the petite boy had started to cry.

"Wemus can't stay?" The boy burst into loud sobs, so loud in fact that a great number of nosy neighbors came out to see what was going on.

"Romulus!" The oldest boy went to hold the boy up against his chest, but Ro grabbed his thin arm, shaking her head. When Remus raised an eyebrow, looking worried, she only returned a grin full of mischief.

Sirius, on the other hand, was panicking. He was caught completely off guard when the boy exploded into tears. Sirius had never ever met anyone this young and had never seen anyone cry this hard… he had no idea what to do. Even Regulus hadn't cried this hard. The older man turned to the other two, eyes pleading for help but the girl just shook her head with a smirk, while Remus bowed his head, avoiding an eye contact.

"You made Rom cry, you gotta fix it Old Man."

'_Evil_…' Sirius scowled at the girl and she smirked at him. With no option left, Sirius kneeled down so that he was the same height as the crying boy.

"Hey," he said in the softest voice he could manage "Don't cry, alright?"

"You won't wet Wemus stay! You won't wet him stay! I want Wemus to stay!" Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw his neighbors whispering to each other and glaring at him.

"I want Wemus to stay!" _Arghhhhhh!_ Will this boy ever shut up?

Sirius growled like his dog Padfoot, which only made the tiny boy wince and cry even harder. He could feel that Hellish little girl smirking behind him.

"Pweeeeeease! Wet Wemus stay!" Sirius sigh in defeat, there is no way he could get this boy to shut up unless he allowed Remus to stay. Which was oddly alluring.

"Okay, fine! He can stay. All of you can stay!" Once he finished speaking, that evil girl, presumably Ro, rushed towards the crying boy and picked him up, handing him to Remus.

"You could have just done that in the first place, Old Man." She clicked her tongue just when Sioned appeared, announcing that lunch was ready.

"Tell Chopin to come and take the children's luggage, and put them in the guest room." The Maid nodded before disappeared to fetch the butler leaving Sirius alone with the children again.

"Alright then, shall we go?" All of them nodded and Sirius led them into the dining room, thinking how his life had suddenly changed morning.

Oh God, what had he done? What have he done to deserve these children? Sirius now considered himself an unhappy man and the life he lived an unhappy life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if you found the story boring T_T. R&R is appreciate :D**


	2. What, what?

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness Y_Y! I've been really busy with my AS exam and work experience. Speaking of which, all my exam results were really bad :(:(( (despite how hard I work, and I quoted from my IT teacher, 'like a dog-_-') This is annoying -_-;****  
>AN2: ****I am really sorry if there is any grammartical error or a bad use of English. A very big thank you to _imSiriuslyLupin4you_ for proof reading it -3-. Hope you enjoy ^_^ !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>What, what?:<strong>

Sirius threw himself onto the big sofa, after he had finally shooed the children away to unpack things in their new room. He was surprised to see that the children only have a few things with them, even their clothes.

Finally! Sirius had a chance to finish all of his paper work. There was a knock on the door and Sirius sat up straight, before answered "Come in."

The Butler entered. Behind him was the smallest of the three, Romulus. looked around the room enthusiastically muttering something to himself. Probably something along the line of, '_Wow, its sooo big! Just wike our owuld house!',_ Romulus had said something like that aloud when they were having breakfast. Leaving Sirius to wonder just how big their old house was.

By the look of their clothes and all of their belongings, Sirius was sure that Regulus had led a different life then he used to have in Grimmauld Place with Sirius and his parents. He must have such a hard time feeding his wife and three children.

Stupid little brother.

"Mastew Siwius?" Sirius frowned at the name. He _hated_ it when people couldn't pronounce his name correctly. '_It's not that hard to say…_ _Be patient Sirius, be patient. He's just a boy, learning how to speak. This squeaky little boy will develop his pronunciation soon, just be patient.' _Sirius told himself silently while forcing himself to smile awkwardly at the boy.

"Yes?" The little boy walked over and situated himself on Sirius' lap. Sirius heard the Butler chuckle softly but when he turned to glare at him, Chopin just bowed his head and left the library.

"Wemus wanted me to give dis to you." Romulus handed Sirius a piece of paper. He unfolded it and found unfamiliar handwriting, which was probably Remus'.

"Why didn't he give it to me himself?"

"Wemus is hewlping Wo right now." The boy answered, "Wemus is always kind to Wo and me, even when he's tiwed. He still hewps Wo with school and me cowouring pictuwes. I wove dawing pictuwes, especiawy _famiwy_ pictuwes. I daw Mama, Papa and Wemus in the middwe, howulding Wo's and me's hands."

"But… but I don't undewstand why Wemus has diffewent eyes and haiw he don't look wike Wosaline at all. But Papa and Mama said dat Wemus is my brudder and Wo says dat when Wemus was wittle he used to had the same eyes and haiw wike the west of the famiwy but it changed because he fewl in paint. But I don't bewieve hew, people cant get changed by falling into paint. I asked Wemus why he had diffewent wooks, but he didn't answew… he just gave me a sad smiled made me wanna cwy."

Sirius grimaced at Romulus' terrible pronunciation, but still decided to talk with him… he could do with a break right now anyway, _and_ they were going to be _living_ together now... the _least _Sirius could do was speak with him, right?

"So tell me Mini-Black, how do you like your sister?" Sirius gently interrupted the little boy's monologue.

"Wo is ama…amazing! She is the best sistew _evew_!" The Master of the house could not help but smile, at least _somebody_ liked that mischievous little girl.

In Sirius' opinion, Rosaline, or 'Ro' as she was known by her siblings, was the most… _hellish_ of the three. From the past three hours of knowing this girl, she was the one he dreaded living with the most.

Since she had called him an _'Old Man'_ and snapped this morning Sirius was of the conclusion that her personality was fearless, yet caring, like the type of person who would willingly to beat the Hell out of somebody who had bullied someone they loved. Sirius was pretty sure that if the girl had not stopped Remus from comforting Romulus, the three of them would not be wandering around the house as they were now.

"… She is wovewy and cheerful and funny…" As far as Sirius knew, he had never seen the lovely, cheerful, _or_ funny side of Rosaline at all… But since they would be living in the same house from now on, he'd see it someday.

"…But Wemus said Wo is a bad example, Wemus said Wo says bad words." Sirius allowed himself to laugh; of course she would have to swear. It was just so Rosaline.

"What about Remus?"

Again, the petite boy answered eagerly, "Wemus is nice! He always hewps me draw pictures and he always sweeps in the middle!"

Sirius smiled softly. Remus was such a heartwarming brother. The boy was shy, polite and He was always the last to speak, always nodding and when he _did _speak it was only in a soft voice when Sirius or his servants asked him a direct question. His personality was like that of a shy girl, and his figure was rather… effeminate.

Hell, if the boy were to go out in drag, Sirius could easily mistake him for a girl and willingly take him out for drinks. The thought made his cheeks flush a dark shade of pink. Sirius mentally smacked himself to calm down and tried to clear that creepy fantasy away.

"Mastew Siwius?" The said man looked down at the boy on his lap and raised an eyebrow. "Can I call you _Uncle_ Siwius?" Those words magically made Sirius' heart fill with warmth, and he felt so right… so _good_ and _loved_. He never felt this way before, so he smiled at the little boy.

"Only if you allow me to call you Mini Black."

* * *

><p>By the time lunch was prepared, Remus and Rosaline had showered, and changed in more comfortable clothes though they still looked a bit dirty.<p>

"Tomorrow, you three are to go into town and buy some new clothes." The only one who seemed to be excited about the shopping was Romulus. Beside the small boy sat Rosaline Alixa Black, who looked just as alarmed as Remus who sat opposite her, at Sirius's right hand. Rosaline had just opened her mouth to speak when Remus kicked her under the table and glared at her like he knew she was ready to snap at him. The girl groaned but let her brother do the talking.

"Sir, I think…" he paused as if to find right words before continuing, looking rather uncomfortable with Sirius's idea. "I think that you do not need to spend your money on behalf of us. Your kindness of letting us stay here is enough for us."

Sirius frowned, " All your clothes together are still less than the number of clothes I have, and you _absolutely_ have to buy new ones that aren't so old and dirty."

"But-"

"No buts." The older man cut the young boy off, sounding irritated. Remus quickly averted his eyes to stare at the food on his plate instead. Sirius felt guilty about making the boy uncomfortable, but he didn't know what to say or do to made the boy feel better… he had never taken care of someone else before in his life!

"So tomorrow, shopping alright?" His voice softened and Sirius had to force himself not to grin when Remus looked up and smiled softly at him.

"Uncle Siwius!" the smaller boy at his left squeaked and Sirius turned to him.

"The food is _yummy_!" Sirius saw Rosaline nod in agreement and muttered something to herself under her breath, as if she wanted to comment on the food as well, but was too stubborn to talk politely to him.

Remus, on the other side of the table, added shyly "It was delicious, Sir."

This time, Sirius couldn't help but smile… it seemed as if he had never smiled this much in one day. Regulus's children really _did_ have an effect on him, didn't they?

"I shall give Chef your complements." With that Sirius stood up, excused himself, and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Sirius put his fountain pen down with a sigh, he had finally finished his work, and it was suppertime now. Sirius told Sioned to tell the children that they could start eating supper without him. The man was about to stand up and get ready for the meal when he remembered the piece of paper Romulus handed him earlier.<p>

Sirius unfolded the paper. Remus' handwriting was neat and easy to read unlike his own untidy scrawl. It was written in black ink and there was a stain at the bottom of the paper, as if something wet had dropped onto it.

_Dear Master Sirius, _

_I am grateful that you accepted Father's request to adopt us. Father always told us that you were a kind-hearted person and I agree with him. I do apologize if we are a burden to you, especially me. Since I am just an adopted child and are not related to you by blood, I have decided that I will try to be as least troublesome as I can. _

_Therefore, I will only be staying here during my summer holidays and leave the house as soon as University starts. Then I shall not be a burden to you or your money. I do ask for your permission to come back and visit my brother and sister, as the two of them are the only family I have left._

_I do apologize on behalf of Rosaline on her behaviour earlier. I've already spoken to her about it and she promised to be less stubborn and more obedient. She may be quite an annoyance when you met her but she is truly a very funny and cheerful girl with a sunny personality and has a sweet nature once you get to know her._

_I'm sure Romulus was probably the happiest to be adopted. He adores you, sir. He has a small problem with his pronunciation but he seems to get better. He will need somebody to be there for him and since I'm at boarding school and Rosaline will have school to attend, he will be lonely. He'll need attention from everybody, especially you, sir._

_As for me, all I ask for is a place to stay for now. _

_Father has already begged you to adopt us three, but I beg you as well._

_Please take a good care of my two siblings. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Remus John Lupin_

Sirius realized that the stain at the bottom of the letter was a dried tear. Remus probably cried while writing it and had accidentally let the tear drop onto the page. The poor boy didn't want to leave his little siblings.

The letter tore him apart, and for some unknown reason it made Sirius want to cry. It made him want run out of the room and find the owner of that letter, and explain to Remus that he was willing to adopt him and take care of him.

The thought of Remus walking away from the house made his heart ache. Sirius don't know why, but he thought it was because Rosaline and Romulus loved the boy so much and they would cry when the boy left… this would upset everybody, including Sirius. Sirius was more than happy to let Remus stay, even though he was to go to university… but he could still live here, just as Romulus and Rosaline.

He wanted to see the shy boy's smile… the smile that made him want to smile back. Sirius doesn't want Remus to go. Standing up, he folded the paper neatly and put it in his drawer. He needed to talk to Remus as soon as possible, and ensure that he would not leave this place and live another tough life all by himself. Sirius didn't want it. The boy had had enough to bear.

When Sirius reached the dining room Remus was not there. He frowned, where could he be? The Master of the house settled himself at the head of the table, his usual place. Romulus waved at him whilst the girl just glared at her him before returned to her plate.

"Rem's asleep." Rosaline informed him in a monotone, as if she could tell by the look of his face that he was worried about the eldest of the three.

"Has he eaten yet?"

"Not yet, he went to sleep an hour ago. Don't disturb him!" Her voice suddenly became loud when Sirius turned to his butler to tell Chopin to go wake the boy up.

"I'll bring the food up to him when he's awake, just_ please_ let him sleep." There was a pleading tone in her voice, which immediately softened Sirius. Rosaline may be irritating but at least she cared about her brother.

Romulus finished his food, and thanked Sirius and the maid, before jumping out of the chair and running out of the room, followed by Sioned who had been told to look after the three children.

This left Sirius alone with Rosaline. As soon as the dining room door closed, silence filled the room. It was awkward and uncomfortable, yet neither of them dared to end it.

Rosaline was doing quite well keeping quiet. The girl just continued eating without looking at the person who sat at the head of the table. Sirius, on the other hand, tried not to show his uneasiness. He forced himself to look only at his plate and eat. The silence nearly drove him mad, he was used to being alone sitting and eating his meals all by himself. But Sirius was not used to silence between himself and others.

"Thanks."

A soft murmur interrupted the silence. Sirius looked up and saw Rosaline sitting with her head bowed down. The girl has already finished her food. He was about to ask what she was talking about, but was cut off when she continued.

"For taking us in…and Rem. He was so worried that you wouldn't adopt us." Her voice was so soft that Sirius wondered if she was talking to herself or to him. He could hardly believe that this girl was the same girl who snapped at him fearlessly; her soft side contradicted what she had done to him earlier. Yet Sirius was deeply proud that the girl had revealed this side of herself.

"I know you hate me and probably want to murder me, but you can't because I'm your brother's child". Rosaline stood up, and for the first time they had known each other, she smiled at him. A sweet, cheerful smile that chased away those uncomfortable feelings between them. Sirius had to admit that she looked pretty when she smiled like this.

Rosaline Alixa Black walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Old Man… bear with me for a few more years and I'll be gone to the university for both our sakes."

Her tone was not sarcastic; it was almost like she was talking about things that weren't important, just a normal conversation. The girl smiled again to reassure him that he did not need to worry about it, but Sirius still felt guilty.

"By the way, since I'm going to be living with you for years you better start calling me _Ro_ instead of 'Rosaline'. My brothers call me Ro and your servants also called me Ro now, so please do me a favour and call me that too." Rosaline withdrew her hands and began to walk away. She reached the dining room's door and was about to open it only to be called by a voice behind her.

"Ro, you don't have to bring the food upstairs to your brother… I'll do it." The dark haired girl paused a second as if she was unsure about the idea. But then she grinned and answered.

"I'll leave Rem to you then, old man."

* * *

><p>Remus shifted slightly. He had been awake for the past ten minutes, laying on the bed with his arms and legs spread wide. He didn't normally have a bed all to himself. Rosaline probably told Romulus not to come in his room. The little boy must be sleeping in the other guest room or with Sioned, whom he already was very fond of.<p>

Sirius had three rooms prepared for them, but the children decided to sleep together like they used to when Father was still alive and when they were at the orphanage.

'_Father…'_

The boy felt hot tears forming in his amber eyes… how he dearly missed his Father. When Remus was little, Father would always hold him on his lap and sway with him to comfort him, asking why he was crying and whispering sweet reassurances in his little ears. And at the end, when he eventually stopped crying, he would always give Remus a little bit of chocolate.

Chocolate was one of father's therapies, no it was not a 'therapy'. It was just a way of showing his love. Remus, Rosaline and Romulus would always receive chocolate when they had made him proud, by being a good students or helping him around the house. The children received chocolate when they stopped crying, or when Father just felt like treating his children. It was not the most expensive gift, but it was enough for them.

The blonde boy started when he heard a sharp knock at the door, he quickly wiped his tears away with his cozy warm blanket and sat up quickly. "Come in." The door slowly opened to reveal the owner of the house. Holding a tray of food, Sirius slowly made his way to an empty writing desk near the big bed and put the tray down.

"You missed supper." He said softly, there was no sign of anger or irritation in his tone. But it still frightened Remus. For some reason Sirius always scared him. Because of his shyness and unsociable character, he always struggle to make friends or talk to strangers, unlike Rosaline who would throw her hands over people's neck and talk as if they had known each other forever or Romulus, who wouldn't _stop_ talking.

When it came to a matter of Sirius, Remus found himself rather uncomfortable. Perhaps because he was not related to his adopter by blood, or he thought that Sirius probably adopted him because he was told to do so… but either way, he was scared of Sirius.

"I'm really very sorry Sir. I was exhausted." He tried to avoid making any eye contact, knowing that it was rude not to talk by making the eye contact, but too scared to bother being polite. One glance from Sirius sent a chill running down his spine.

"I brought you supper." Sirius tried to make the conversation last a little longer but failed miserably. The boy was either too shy or too scared to talk to him.

"T-thank you, sir." Remus stuttered and sat up, going over to the chair in front of his meal. It was still hot.

"I told Charles to re-cook it for you, so you could eat it while it was still hot." Sirius informed him, as though he was able to read the boy's mind.

"You don't have to go to all that trouble for me, sir. I can eat it when it's cold, I'm used to it."

Sirius gave Remus a look. "Why would you be used to eating cold food?"

"Ro used to have to sneak into the kitchen to bring me food because I missed dinner. Sometimes the chef was there and she would beg him to re-cook it… but I'm still used to eating cold food, it's better then having nothing to eat."

"Why did you miss it?" Sirius was not happy about what he had just heard. This explained why the boy was so skinny… didn't the staff bring food to him when he missed it? Didn't they check who was missing and who wasn't?

"I was tired, sir. When I'm at the orphanage I always revise for my subject in the morning and work at the afternoon then revise again at night." His routine did not please Sirius at all.

"You need to work?"

Remus nodded. "Yes sir. I have to work, or else I don't have money to buy myself and my siblings food or clothes or other things. I work at the cafeteria during lunch and supper period, and cleaning up in the afternoon, Rosaline help me with my afternoon job. At school, I earned money from tutoring the younger years and as a librarian assistant." This was probably the longest Remus had ever spoken to his adopter, but even now he still avoided making eye contact. He was staring at his food instead of the pair of grey eyes.

"Who pay for your school's bill?"

"Rosaline and I got a scholarship, sir." This pleased Sirius. Regulus really had smart children, and even Sirius was proud of them. That little of brother of his was probably smiling in the heaven now.

Sirius decided to let the poor boy eat, and stopped asking questions. It took Remus a good ten minutes to finish all of the food. The portions were bigger than the orphanage or even at Father's house, and the food was hot and delicious. It reminded him of Father when he still alive.

Once again silence filled the room, but this time it was a peaceful silence, which Sirius always welcomed. He just stared at Remus, observing every detail as much as possible. But for Remus, it was a dreadfully awkward silence. He could felt his adopter's eyes scanning over him; this only made him bow his head even lower in nervousness.

"I read the letter." Remus now preferred the uncomfortable silence between them. He knew now why Sirius brought him food… to confront him about the letter. His adopter's tone was emotionless and there was no hint or any sign of feeling at all. That frightened Remus as it made him unable to read the man's feeling.

"Ah." It was the only word he could muster. Remus was panicking. He looked up a bit and was disappointed that he was still unable to read Sirius's eyes; even his face's expression was blank. _'Oh crap, he's probably furious about it right now...'_ Remus' letter probably reminded the man about being forced to adopt him and he knew Sirius did not like that idea one bit. '_He's going to kill me now, oh God! Where is Ro?'_

"You said you want to leave for university." Sirius' voice was cold. Remus was more than sure that the man hated him and was furious. He mentally cried to himself, he really needed Ro to come and save him. "What made you think I don't want you here?" Sirius felt guilt spreading through his body when he saw the boy's pale face looking up at him. Remus was trembling as if he dreaded him. The older man's face softened and lifted a corner of his mouth to smile, reassuring the boy. "Just because you aren't really Regulus' biological child doesn't meant you aren't his _child_, you know? He really loved you as one of his own. Regulus asked me to taken care of the _three_ of you, not just _two_."

Remus started… he was speechless. He winced when Sirius' hand grabbed one of his and squeezed it gently. Remus felt himself blush. He did not dare move his hand, fearing that he would make the other man angry.

"Stay here." Sirius was shocked, his own voice was pleading. Begging the boy as if his life depended on Remus' decision… just imagining Remus walking away somehow made his heart feel broken.

Remus had absolutely no idea what to say. He was happy that Sirius allowed him to stay but was Sirius really _willing_ to let him stay? "Sir…I…" he stuttered incoherently, unable to get the words out of his throat.

"I honestly want you to stay, Remus." If the boy said no, he just didn't know what he would do. Regulus wanted him to look after his child and even Sirius himself was torn apart when Remus wanted to leave.

"I- if you want me to Sir, I will." The boy murmured softly but it was loud in Sirius's head. Those sweet words echoing in his head drew a smile to his face. Without thinking, the Master of the house stood up and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. Remus led out a small yelp with surprise. "Sir!"

Sirius sobered. He immediately let go of the boy as if he had just touched an iron or a stovetop. The pair stood with awkwardness, before Sirius remembered another question he wanted to ask Remus. "Why didn't you use the Black surname?"

Remus smiled, and it was the saddest smile that Sirius ever seen. It made his heart ache with a desire to embrace the boy, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and promising him that he would made sure that Remus would forget how to smile with so much sadness.

"It was the only memory I had left of my true family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again for its lateness TT_TT but thank you for still reading it :') R&R is appreciate ;)  
>AN2: How are all of your exam results for those of you who's doing A-Level and GCSE ? I hope it's all fine :D**


	3. What, what, what?

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness again :( Hope you like this chapter ^_^ This is one of my favourite because of Rosaline (Geez, I just love that girl-_-) Anyway, hope you like it as well -3-  
>AN2: **I am really sorry if there is any grammartical error or a bad use of English. A very big thank you to _imSiriuslyLupin4you_ for proof reading it :D ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>What, what, what?:<strong>

That night, Sirius crawled to bed and tried to force himself to sleep. He felt depressed. His heart was heavy with some unknown force hanging onto it.

According to what the boy told him, Remus had become an orphan when he was six. His parents were so poor that they could not afford to have another child, and since he was the younger of the two children he had been left in front of the orphanage. Regulus found him a year later and decided to take Remus in with him. Sirius' younger brother became a father figure for the little Remus, and now mourned the death of Regulus as if he could not live on. _'__I__have__to__be__a__leader__for__the__family.__I__have__to__be__strong.__If__I__cry,__the__two__of__them__will__cry__too.__' _That's what Remus had told him, his voice trembling, but he refused himself to cry in front of Sirius. The shy boy had looked so vulnerable. Sirius had to suppress the urge to pull the boy into a tight hug several times, telling himself that he would protect him from all the bad things in this world.

Regulus' life was different from when he used to live in 12 Grimmauld Place, his poor younger brother must worked all day along with his disowned wife. Yet Regulus still had enough dignity not to show up at the front door and asked for money, not even when both of his parents died and Sirius inherited all the fortune. Money, Sirius realized, was worshipped like a God. It became a center of everyday life and even decided the fate of good people, and Remus was a victim of it.

Sirius's heart ached.

Regulus' family, as he learnt from Remus, was poor. Of course, they were, both Regulus and his wife had been disowned. Remus and Rosaline had to work at an early age to earn an income for the family while going to school at the same time. Yet the two of them was able to keep good grades and were always the top of the class.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a whole month since Sirius decided to adopt the three children. The news flushed over the whole city and within a week the whole of England and its neighboring countries knew about it too. Sirius received tons of gifts and praises. All from someone who he knew, or someone from some unknown charity.<p>

Being a workaholic, Sirius spent his days the same way he did before the children came into his life. Only now he would take his meals with the three of them and joined them in walking Padfoot.

Since Romulus was the only one who had not yet attended school, he was sometimes left by himself. Whenever his siblings weren't free, the petite boy always turned his attention to Padfoot or the servants who adored him… But Romulus still wanted his uncle's attention. But every time he mentioned going to see Sirius during daytime, Remus and Rosaline would always tell him not to, saying that his uncle was working and would like to be alone. Sometimes Sioned or Chopin caught Romulus trying to sneak into Sirius's office. The two would always pick him up and take him away.

Whenever Romulus snuck up into his uncle's office successfully he was greeted by a pile of papers on his uncle's desk and a frown from Sirius, who looked greatly displeased with the appearance of his small nephew.

"Please get out mini Black… Uncle Sirius needs to work." That's what he always said before looking back at papers in his hands or a laptop on the desk. Romulus would then storm out of the room and run to the servant asking them to play with him.

But sometimes they were all too busy to spend time with him. Romulus loved playing with Padfoot, but the dog couldn't speak or help him colour.

"Does Uncle Siwius hate me?"

Remus and Rosaline looked up from their textbooks and met each other's eyes. Remus raised his eyebrow and Ro just shrugged, the two then turned their attention back to their precious little brother.

"Why would you say that?"

The small boy frowned, "Because he told me get out and he was working".

Remus sighed. "He has a lot of work to do. He won't have much time to spare for us, Rom."

"Yeah," Rosaline snorted "Since he's a workaholic _millionaire_ and all that _shit_, the idea of him _spending__time_ with us is probably not going to happen… Not that I care anyway." She quickly added.

"Being able to live in such a comfortable and luxurious place like_this_is _more_ than enough." Remus said, patting his younger brother on the head. "You shouldn't expect anymore from him."

"But Papa worked just as had as Uncle Siwius, he stiw had time to pway with me." The boy said in a miserable tone, earning a sympathetic look from his siblings.

"Go play with Sioned, Rom. Rem and I need to study." Rosaline shooed her little brother away. Romulus frowned but obeyed. Remus and Rosaline would not be pleased if they got a bad mark because of him.

So Romulus left the room and started wandering about the big house while hugging a huge teddy bear, almost as big as him, to his chest. Uncle Sirius had bought it for him his third day here. The man was so keen on buying things to please the children, especially Romulus who seemed to want everything.

Indeed, Romulus got everything he wanted… but not Sirius's attention.

* * *

><p>Sirius Orion Black was walking along the corridor, he just finished his afternoon work and was planning on making a cup of tea in the kitchen.<p>

"_Goddamn__fucking__shit__bitch_! This is fucking _hard_!" He heard Rosaline's voice scream in frustration and followed by Remus' calm voice.

"Calm down Ro! It's not that hard, I'll show you a trick." Sirius chuckled softly and stopped, listening to the conversation the two were having in Ro's bedroom.

After five minutes of silence, Rosaline's voice was heard again, "Geez Rem! You're way better than that stupid Prick."

"Mr. Powder is not stupid, I heard he graduated from Oxford."

"So? It still doesn't change the fact that I hate that wanker, and he hates me back."

"He hates you because you spat in his coffee." Sirius had to put his hand over his mouth, resisting the urge of burst out laughing. His niece probably _hated_that Mr. Powder so much to actually _spit__in__his__coffee_. She really reminded him of Regulus in his rebellious age.

Sirius remembered sitting in his headmaster office, listening to the head fussing furiously about how Regulus had done this and that whilst the said boy just listened to his ipod.

Sometimes, he really missed his dead brother.

Sirius sighed. Reluctantly, he continued making his way to the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

><p>"That was because he was accusing me for eating an apple in class." Rosaline smiled innocently, trying to convince her brother. Remus was not buying it, he stared at her incredulous.<p>

"But you _did_eat an apple in class."

"I wasn't _eating_. I was _making__toast_." Remus' eyes went wide. "Are you implying that you actually brought a _toaster_ to class?"

"I am not _implying_. I am _telling_you, and, yes, I brought a toaster to the class. I brought it with Alixa." Ah, Alixa… Rosaline's partner in crime… Remus believed that Ro's middle name being Alixa's first name brought the two trouble making girls together.

"And you were about to eat it when Mr. Powder caught you holding it? Oh, _damn_him." Remus shook his fist in a mock anger towards the teacher, though he still looked rather displeased. The boy eyed his sister with disapproval.

"Yes! Alixa was eating hers and I was spreading Nutella over mine, then BOOM! There goes another detention…" When Remus turned to glare at her, Ro quickly added, "And he thought I was eating an _apple_… how could Oxford accept him?" Ro shook her head slowly. "I mean he was at the front and I was at the back but it's not that far away, that guy really needs to get his eyes checked."

Remus would never understand how his sister's school system worked… wasn't it supposed to be when you've done you get detention, and if you do too much bad stuff they'll call your parents or kick you out? The only reason why the school allowed Rosaline to stay on was her intelligence. Her lowest grade was A. The school would not be stupid enough to let a prodigy like her go.

Remus had absolutely no idea what to do with her.

"I'm hungry. Let's go ask Charles for chocolate." Rosaline threw her math book on the floor and stood up. "Let's go! Let's go! Lets go!"

"Fine! Fine… but let's find Rom first."

"He's probably off playing with Sioned or Paddles." Ro said and looked down at her brother, who still sitting on the bed. The girl's face was painted with guilt.

"Rom is probably lonely as hell..." She sighed and ran her hand through her dark hair. "No one seems to have any time to play with him, not to mention the Old Man."

"You can't blame him for not spending much time with us, Ro. He was kind enough to let us stay in his home."

"Yeah, yeah… but I still feel sorry for little Rom."

"We all do, Ro."

"Even the Old Man?" Remus hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Master Black had his ways of showing his affection towards Romulus."

"By spending his money on buying stuff for him? He's spoiling Rom!" '…_And__there__you__are,__being__positive__about__that__Old__Man__'_. Rosaline mentally added to herself. Her older brother was always trying to see the bright side of things. Which was good, but sometimes it just pissed her off.

"Considered that he has no time to spend with Rom, the fact that he he's always buying our little brother things is a kind thing for him to do!"

"But still," His sister argued, but looked rather nervous as if what she was about to say would not please him. "I know I'm not supposed to say this, since he adopted us and we should feel thankful for that and all, but I just don't feel like he's _there_. I meant he did buy us things that we wanted and people might see him as some sort of a 'Perfect Daddy', but I _don__'__t_ Rem!"

The nickname had changed. Rosaline was serious about this. Bloody hell, she was actually _concerned_ about Sirius adopting the three of them. She wouldn't mind if Sirius continued being like this, she knew Remus wouldn't mind as well as they both had schoolwork and exam preparation to keep them occupied. But not Romulus. The boy was too young to start school so he had to stay home.

"We only see him during meals or when we accidentally bump into him in the corridors, but apart from that we don't see him at _all_!" Ro was nearly shouting. "Rom needs his love as much as he needed the others, but everyone already gave him Love… everyone _except__Sirius__'_. Rom admires him… he's probably a father figure to Rom." Then she stopped glowering and her face softened with pity. "You may think that his way of treating us was right, it _was_ right for us … but not for Rom. He needs attention and love."

Remus John Lupin was left speechless, he could not deny that what his sister said was true. Rosaline's speech made him rethink his opinion of his adopter's way of treating them. Like his sister said, Rosaline and he were fine with it, but not Romulus. He tried to reassure himself by thinking that his little brother _liked_ it this way. It was, after all, Sirius' way of showing affection.

* * *

><p>Romulus was walking down to the kitchen with his huge teddy bear. He spotted Sioned and Chopin at the table, the two were having a cup of tea while the sandy haired chef was preparing supper next to them.<p>

"Sioned!" The petite boy chirped gaining attention from the ginger maid. She turned and greeted him with a warm smile "Afternoon young master, what can I do for you?"

The cute young master smiled but before he could even open his mouth to speak, the Official Master of the house walked into the kitchen.

Chopin and Sioned immediately stood up to respectfully greeting their master. "Sioned, could you make me a cup of tea?" The maid nodded and hurried to obey. Sirius then noticed the extra person in the room. The man turned to face the small child and paused for a moment as if he did not know how to talk to the petite boy.

But Romulus spoke first. "Uncle Siwius! There's a stweet fair near our house… can we go? _Pweeeease_?" Romulus begged in his high-pitched voice.

"You may if you want, Mini Black. But get your brother and sister to go with you."

"Yes I will! I _pwomise_. Will you come with us too, Uncle Siwius?" Sirius smiled guiltily and put his hand on the boy's small head.

"I'm sorry mini Black, I have too much work to do. I shall see you at supper."

Romulus watched his uncle walked away with his tea. The boy frowned and turned back to the servants. "Why is uncle Siwius never spending time with us?"

Sioned felt her heart break for the little boy and kneeled down, she gently stroked the boy's cheek and smiled. "Dear, Master Black is very busy, you have to understand this, okay?" She stood up and held Romulus's hand.

"Let's go invite your siblings to the street fair then."

* * *

><p>"<em>Remus<em>! Can I buy that chocolate?" Rosaline shrieked, attracting people's nearby attention. Remus scowled at her but the girl ignored it. Rosaline tugged her older brother's t-shirt and pointed at the candy-selling stand while jumping up and down like a young child. "Can I buy it? _Please_, pleeease?" Remus sighed, he always gave in to his sister's puppy eyes,

"Fine. But only buy a little bit, alright? We don't have much money."

Rosaline blinked in confusion. "What about the money Old Man gave us?"

Remus stared at her in disbelief. Sometimes his sister just couldn't think logically. Even '_not__spending__Master__Sirius__'__s__money_' Rosaline failed to comprehend.

"Are you saying that since the Old Man allowed us to stay at his place, we should feel 'oh-so-thankful-I-worship-you' and not ask for more?" The eldest nodded and the girl glared. "But I want some freaking chocolate!" She whined childishly. Rosaline's loud infantile manner started to attract a large crowd. Being a shy person, Remus could not bear being in the center of attention so he dragged his sister to the chocolate stand, muttering something about being more normal and less loud under his breath.

After buying the chocolate for his sister, using Sirius' money of course, Remus turned to his other side to grab his brother's hand to find that the boy was not there.

"Rom!" Rosaline jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. _Damn_ he was sure loud when he wanted to be. "Ow! Why are you _screaming_ like that?"

Remus turned to her, his face deathly pale.

"Romulus is gone."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Romulus was standing near a big tree where he would always rest when he walked Padfoot. His grey orbs were observing a pair of father and son in front of him. The boy was about his age, maybe a little older than him, he was holding his father's hand and was talking about something very enthusiastically. He could tell by the look of the boy's face… it full of excitement and his eyes were practically sparkling. The father would nod frequently with a smile on his face, as though he was encouraging the boy to talk even more. He then kneeled down and listened to what the boy said, the boy probably wanted his father to buy something for him… Romulus guessed when the father took off towards the nearest stand, which was selling stuffed animals.<p>

Romulus felt a pang of jealously running through his small heart when the father returned with a teddy bear. Although it was not as large as the young Black's teddy bear, Romulus felt that the bear was more valuable than his. After the boy said '_thank__you__papa__'_ so loud that it echo and reached the spotted where he was standing, the father smiled and lifted him up, holding him tightly against his chest. They both laughed.

It was such a happy laugh and Romulus could not help but envy that boy. That boy was so unlike him, he got his father's attention, but Romulus hadn't. He desperately wanted his uncle's attention. He didn't want to be alone… he knew he was selfish but his sibling's love and the servant's love wasn't enough for him.

When Uncle Sirius had bought him his teddy bear, he only smiled at when Romulus shouted out thank you, he didn't pat his head or kiss him on the cheek… he didn't even lift him up. His adopter just smiled and walked away from him… back to his office.

Romulus could have anything he wanted in this world if he asked. He knew his uncle Sirius would find it for him, even when it is almost impossible to get. His uncle had a lot of money.

But this was not the only thing he wanted. He wanted to be noticed, to be loved and touched. He wanted Uncle Sirius to hold him, kiss him goodnight… do all those father and son things like the others…like when Papa was still alive.

_Papa._

Romulus knew that he was crying, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Uncle Sirius to do those things to him, he wanted his uncle to be his second Papa. But Sirius was different from Papa… too different.

He missed papa.

Papa would not hesitate to touch him and spend a lot of time with him even he had work. Papa would always tell him a bedtime story or even sing a lullaby, then Rosaline would laugh saying that Papa's voice was too hoarse. Romulus knew that Papa's voice was hoarse because Papa and Mama had to work hard to feed the family, but even when Papa was tired he still played with him.

Oh, how he missed Papa.

"Fuck, Romulus!" The boy did not wince at Rosaline's sudden shout, he did not even turn and tell her off for saying bad words. He was too lost in his own thoughts, thinking of Papa. He felt someone lift him up and hold him close, it was Remus. His brother was whispering something in his ear, which he could not comprehended. The younger boy's arm curled around Remus' thin neck and he buried his face on his brother's shoulder. Romulus then let out a loud cry, making both of his sibling feel even worse.

"Wanna bet what Rom was crying about?" Remus glared his sister with disapproval in his eyes. Rosaline shrugged and stared back at him with an I-told-you-so expression on her face. Remus couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"I guess you were right this time, Ro."

"And will you talk to him?"

"Why me?" The boy looked at his sister, bemused. Shouldn't Rosaline be the negotiator? Surely, she had more confidence than he did and she was not scared of Sirius.

But the boy seemed to forget something important, which Rosaline had kindly pointed out for him.

"If I'm the one who's doing the talking, then I'm not sure that the old man will live to see tomorrow… considering the _crime_he did to our little brother."

Oh bugger, Remus completely forgot that his lovely little sister was very protective- _overprotective-_ when it came to her two brothers. Plus, the fact that Rosaline seemed to dislike Sirius could make everything even worse.

Rosaline did not hate Sirius, she just needed time to settle down since she was convinced that Sirius hated her father because he never sent any financial support or even bothered visit him. Remus tried to convince her, even Regulus, when he was pretty much alive that Sirius was a good guy and it was her Papa that rejected all the help from Sirius.

Yes, the girl needed time to re-think her opinion of Sirius.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home and had reached the dining room, Sirius was nowhere to be found in the room. Sioned informed them that he had already eaten supper and was now working at his office, so the children seated themselves on their usual place and began eating their meal in silence.<p>

Rosaline, who sat opposite Remus, kept glancing at him with a small smile on her face. It was more like a smirk than a smile for Remus had a feeling that Rosaline convinced him to do the talking because she enjoyed seeing her brother's fear when it came to the matter of Sirius.

'_She__could__be__quite__sadistic__sometimes__'_, he thought to himself before glaring at her with irritation. His sister knew that Remus was scared of Sirius, even though the man allowed him to stay.

He even dreaded every time he went to meal and saw Sirius at the head of the table. He would wince when Sirius would ask him a question during mealtime, and he often stuttered when answering it.

When supper was finished, Romulus ran back to their bedroom and then returned with a piece of paper in his hand. The boy gave it to Remus who looked at it with his sister. They both smiled sadly.

"Can you give it to uncle Siwius for me?"

The eldest of the three nodded before following Rosaline, who already took off to the master's office. "Good luck Remus!" The girl said him in a singsong voice before taking Romulus along with her, leaving Remus standing in the hall all by himself.

Remus silently cursed his sister before taking a deep breath and heading into Sirius's office. He could tell by the look on Rosaline's face that she was enjoying him panicking, and would have a mental break down soon due to the fear of his own adopter, whom she quoted from what Remus had said to her earlier, was _kind_.

Evil little sister…

Remus stood in front of a large wooden door, Rosaline's and Romulus's footstep had already died away. The boy closed his eyes, gathered all his courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice shouted from behind the closed door. Once permission had been granted, Remus slowly opened the door and walked in.

Sirius Orion Black was sitting at his desk with his laptop in front of him, and next to it was a large pile of paper lying on top of one another neatly, some were in a plastic files. Remus stared at the image in front of him with incredulousness. How on earth could this man cope with this amount of work?

"Is there anything I can help you with, Remus?" The boy winced and nodded.

"Take a seat then." The boy obeyed him immediately, he bowed his head, avoiding making any eye contact with the person in front of him. He knew that it was impolite to behave like this and his father would not be pleased about his behaviour towards his kind adopter.

_Like__when__father__was__still__alive_, he told himself. Besides, Remus would choose to behave like this, rather than making eye contact with Sirius and have a mental break down or faint. This would do no good since he was here to talk about Romulus.

Sirius could tell that the boy was nervous… he always nervous when he was with him, alone or not. It as if the boy was scared of him. He knew that Remus was the only one who was respectful to him, yet he feared him the most. Sirius wanted to convince the boy that he was not that scary.

"Why are you looking so nervous?"

The question only served to made the boy's face pale even more. For Remus, it was like Sirius could guess his reason for being here. The calmness of his adopter's voice did not make him feel any better and Remus could feel Sirius' eyes on him, as though they was piercing through his soul. This was way too scary! His fingers fidgeted and his palms were soaking with sweat. Remus' face was nearly as white as paper. He could not even force any words out… his throat was suddenly dry and his brain was shutting down.

"I…uhh…" he tried to regain his ability to speak but could only muster an incoherent sentence.

Sirius, on the other side of his desk, waited patiently for the boy to speak. He had his hands held firmly on the desk and sat straight, looking calm as usual, unlike the poor boy in front of him. "Do you need something, Remus?" Sirius tried. The slim boy nodded. By seeing the look of his face, which hinted a feeling of worried, Sirius could see that it probably something important. He closed his laptop and moved it away to his side, before asking another question. "Is it about Romulus?"

And Sirius knew he asked the right question.

Remus shifted slightly, feeling as though he could have faint any second now. He wanted to talk to Sirius about Romulus but he just didn't know where to start and he did not want to sound too selfish. He knew Sirius had work to do and having been adopted to such a wonderful place like this, Remus simply couldn't ask for more…. But it was for Romulus. "Romulus wanted-"

"What did he want? Did he want another teddy bear? I can get him a bigger and softer one for him, and some clothes that go along with it. Do you think he will like that?" Sirius cut him off with a very long question, his voice filled with eagerness to be spending money on his nephew.

"No, sir!" Remus quickly and loudly replied before looked up with a shocked expression. The boy then lowered his head down once again and continued in a soft voice, "That's not what I meant, sir."

"Then what do you mean?" Sirius did not mean to scare the poor boy, it was not his intention to make the boy tremble even more. Whatever Remus wanted to say, he was just trying to make it easier for him. But it seemed as if Remus had gotten the wrong message. Sirius was not making it easier at all.

Remus counted to ten in his mind to regain all his senses. Slowly, the pair of amber eyes tore away from his fingers and looked up to met the man in front of him.

"I…I think the way you treat Rom is wrong, sir." Sirius raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, but did not speak. So the boy continued, feeling a little more relaxed but still uncomfortable with the whole situation. He lowered his head breaking eye contact. "You could buy everything in this world for Romulus, you have the money and Romulus is lucky to have such a rich adopter like you, sir. But it isn't money that he wants… He wants your love Sir." Sirius wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Luckily, the boy continued.

"You may think, sir, that spending money on Romulus is a good way to express your love to him. It makes Romulus happy, but only temporarily. Having money flowing to him whenever he wants will spoil him eventually, sir." Remus paused shortly, took a deep breath before continue his speech, eyes still staring at his hands on his laps. "It is true, sir. That money could buy Rom anything he wants as long as you are able to afford it, which I know you are. But you cannot buy long-term happiness with money. Your money cannot buy Romulus want he wants the most in this word, which is your love."

Sirius felt guilt slowly building up in his chest. What Remus said was exactly right. He had been mistreating the youngest boy… he always thought that this was the way to treat children. His parents did as well. Back then, whenever Regulus and Sirius wanted something, their parents would buy it for them. Both of the Black heirs had everything they wanted, yet they still feel empty. Sirius doesn't know what it was, until this very moment. What he had been missing since he was a child was love from his parents. Sirius had made a terrible mistake; he had repeated the same thing that his parents had done to him. Romulus needed love more than Sirius ever did. The man ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed. "I really am sorry for the way I treated Romulus, no, all of you. I'll try and change… alright?"

When Remus looked up again to meet his eyes, Sirius's heart skipped a beat. There was a large smile spreading over his face, a smile saying that Remus was pleased with what he had said.

Sirius felt happy with himself, just seeing the boy's satisfied smile had made him happy. Such feeling was incomparable. The boy's smile lit up his gloomy day of spending hours alone in his office, it made Sirius want to do more things that could make Remus smile.

"Oh God, I almost forget." Remus stood up and handed him a piece of paper, which Sirius reached out to take. Their hands touched and Remus felt a shock of electricity running through his body. He blushed and quickly withdrew his hand.

Sirius watched the boy muttering a quick goodbye before excusing himself from the room. He smiled at thinking how _cute_ the boy looked when he was blushing.

The master of the house sat back in his chair, in a more comfortable position. He unfolded the paper, his eyes widened when he saw what was on the paper. It was a drawing drew by the youngest of the three children. There were words '_Black__Family__'_ at the top of the page.

Sirius noticed Remus right away because the boy's hair colour, Remus was standing in the middle holding Rosaline's hand on the right and Romulus's hand on the left, his huge teddy bear standing next to him. The younger boy was holding some one else's hand as well. First Sirius thought it was Regulus, but when he noticed a cloud at the top right hand corner of the page with two people sitting on it. It was Regulus, and his wife. Then Sirius focused again on the mysterious man that was holding Romulus's right hand. Sirius gasped, his eyes widened when he realized who that man was. He knew him very well.

It was himself.

* * *

><p>Sirius opened the door as quietly as possible before closing it again, only to be surprised that there was still a light on. It was the table lamp on the writing table. The light was dim as though the person didn't want its brightness to disturb the others sleeping in the room. That person was Remus John Lupin. Sirius looked around the room to found that Rosaline and Romulus had already fallen asleep.<p>

Remus was studying with a pile of his textbooks spreading all over the large table. The boy was concentrating too hard to notice the late night visitor. Sirius decided to walk up behind the only person who still awake and cleared his throat softly.

Remus winced before turning around with wide eyes. Seeing his adopter, not to mention the fact that the man never been in this room before, was quite a surprised.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered, not wanting to wake up the other two. Remus was still in shock. It took him nearly a minute to regain his senses and answer.

"I – I am revising for my exams, Sir."

"You revise too much." Remus frowned a little but before he could speak Sirius cut him off. "If you want to revise without disturbing your siblings, why don't you go to the library? You could turn all the lights on and revise without damaging your eyes." Remus felt himself blushing furiously, was Sirius worrying about him?

When the boy looked up, he saw something shining in that pair of grey eyes… something that made his heart beat faster. But Remus had no idea what that was. "T-thank you Sir." He stuttered.

Sirius smiled and turned to look at Remus' sleeping siblings. He looked down at them in silence, observing how peaceful the two looked when they were asleep, especially crazy Rosaline.

Suddenly, without thinking, Sirius stepped forward towards the beds. He bent down and kissed the youngest boy's forehead gently to say goodnight. He then did the same to Rosaline.

Remus watched in amazement. The image in front of him melted his heart. He never thought, not even imagined, that Sirius would do something as sweet as this… it was so opposite to his workaholic character.

'_Maybe,__'_ the small voice in his mind said, _'__it__'__s__his__way__of__showing__how__sorry__he__is__for__his__mistreatment_.' Remus couldn't help but agree with that voice as he watched as Sirius retreat.

Now, the man was standing in front of him, a little too closely. Remus shifted in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable with their close proximity. But before he could think of anything Sirius leaned forward and pressed his lips on Remus' forehead.

Remus gasped in surprised and pull away immediately, blushing furiously. He soon regretted his action when he saw a hurt look in Sirius' eyes.

Sirius suddenly realized what he just done. The older man wasted no time and quickly muttering 'good night', walked out of the room.

Watching the man walking away was almost heartbreaking. Remus shook his head to chase the weird feeling inside away. The warmth of Sirius's soft lips still lingered on his forehead, and soon Remus found himself touching his red cheeks, which were burning so hard that he could even, felt his own heat.

What was happening to him?

* * *

><p>Sometimes Sirius thought that Rosaline would be better off as a boy and Remus a girl.<p>

The two were totally different, yet they still get along with each other very well.

Speaking of which, Remus' body was shaking furiously. Sirius would have to do something before the boy fainted, which seem inevitable.

So he tried to made the boy feel more relaxed by asking him a simple question concerning his health, everyone always relaxed with that, didn't they?

But Remus was the exception.

Wait, what?

Scratch that! Scratch that thought!

Sirius shook his head, feeling a heat spreading all over his face. It took him almost a minute to calm himself down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME X'D hahaha all I want for my birthday present is review :) R&R is truly, absolutely, completely, utterly, totally and very appreciate -3-  
><strong>


	4. What, what, what, what?

**A/N: Aiyhaaaaaaaaaaa~~~! I am terribly sorry for the lateness TT_TT Just got an interview from my first choice =w= ! Wish me luck ;D  
>AN2: **I am really sorry if there is any grammartical error or a bad use of English. A very big thank you to _imSiriuslyLupin4you_ for proof reading it :D **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What, what, what, what?<strong>

Sirius tried to avoid Remus as much as possible and didn't dare meet the boy's amber eyes. Luckily, Remus kept to himself in his room or in the library, and only came down when it was mealtime. During those times, Remus kept his eyes to himself and excused himself from the table as soon as he finished his meal.

Romulus became the savior of the day. Everyday the boy was oblivious to all the awkward feelings, and continued being as chatty as always.

Rosaline, on the other hand, noticed that both her brother and her Uncle were behaving very strangely. Remus might have been shy but he had never acted like this before. Sirius always asked Remus a lot of questions and looked at him strangely, even when Remus turned his attention back to his food, the grey eyes still looked at him for another minute or two before turning his eyes back to his own plate.

The girl observed the way that Sirius looked at her brother. It was different when he looked at her and Romulus. It was a look of longing. There was always an expression of concern in his eyes when Sirius was asking Remus a question. Yet, Rosaline decided to keep it all to herself. She would not pry into other people business unless they come to her for help.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and Sirius answered it immediately. He was surprised to see Rosaline walk into the room with an expression of embarrassment on her face, as though she was unwilling to step foot in his office.<p>

"Hey Old Man, I need your help with my math." She paused then stared at him in dubious "You _do _know math right?"

Sirius scowled at her accusation, sometimes Rosaline's contemptuous manner was just too much. But then without that annoying behaviour, the girl would not be Rosaline Alixa Black.

"In case you forget, I studied Economics in university, meaning that I studied math as well." Sirius replied calmly. He had learned from Remus that the only way to deal with this girl was to be calm and patient.

Rosaline smirked, "In case you forget, Old Man, my brain blocks out all the information about you, _meaning that_ I did not know that you had a degree in economics."

Sirius sighed in defeat… it was pointless to try and hold a conversation with Rosaline, since she was going to try to annoy him at every opportunity given.

"Why don't you ask your brother, not that I don't want to help you but you always ask him every time you have a question." Sirius stopped talking when he saw the girl's eyes widen.

Rosaline looked startled for a moment. '_This stupid old man doesn't notice her brother's absent?_'

"He's gone." Sirius felt his heart stop. There was a sharp pang of pain in his chest. The knowledge of Remus' heartbreak was almost heartbreaking. He quickly regained his composure when he noticed an irritated expression on the girl's face. If Remus was actually gone, he would have known because Romulus would have come crying and Rosaline would have gone mad with anguish.

"What did you mean, he's _gone_?"

"He's gone back to his school! For goodness's sake Old Man! Pay attention to the others sometimes!" Rosaline snapped in frustration. Sirius winced at how loud her voice was.

"I don't know what's going on between you and my brother, but you should at least have said goodbye to him when he left!"

Sirius regretted avoiding the boy for the past few days, he didn't even know that Remus left, not to mention the fact that he left without saying goodbye.

He really _was_ a terrible Uncle...

Sirius wanted to say something, some apology that could make everyone feel better, but he just didn't know how.

Rosaline cut his thoughts off with an exasperation sigh. "You can always _phone _him you know? For your information, we are living in the age of technology where people are communicating with _telephones_."

Sirius can't help but smile at Rosaline. The girl rolled her eyes and glared at him in annoyance.

There are two ways that people always looked at Sirius, with admiration like Romulus, or with fear like Remus. But Rosaline fitted into neither of those categories… she looked at him like he was some sort of irritating bug.

"So, will you help me?" Without waiting for the Sirius' answer, Rosaline sat on the chair in front of her and tossed her math book onto the desk.

Sirius smiled again, Rosaline began to regret being so cold towards him, which was against her character. She had always been portrayed as a friendly girl, Remus described her as a girl with a sunshiny personality. Because the sun symbolized something refreshing and made people smile.

"Sure thing, show me the question you're stuck on."

* * *

><p>Remus was rather surprised to saw his cell phone ringing on the bed after he came back from supper. Rosaline hardly phoned him, she only phoned him when she feel depressed and wanted someone to talk to and Remus only phoned her to tell her when he's coming back. Romulus…the boy probably don't even know what a cell phone is anyway.<p>

Luckily an A level students like him has a privilege of having their own dorm so the noise that his phone was making did not disturb anybody.

Remus took a close look at his cell phone screen; it was an unknown number. The boy reluctantly answered the phone "H-Hello?"

"Remus?" The said boy's breath hitched, it was Sirius. Sirius Orion Black, his millionaire adopter has phoned him. "Remus? Are you there?" The blonde boy was taken by surprise when he heard a caring tone in Sirius's voice, but before he could reply his sister's voice at the background cut him off.

"Oi! Old man! It's fine if you want to talk to Remus, but not in front of Rom! Arghhhhhh- Fuck you, Old Man! You made him cry now!"

Remus could tell by Rosaline's voice that she was completely pissed off, by Sirius's appearance with a mobile phone in front of Romulus.

Back when they were at the orphanage Romulus would always cry every time Remus went back to the school, it took him a few days to get over it. So when Rosaline was talking to him on the phone, she had to do it secretly or else the boy would be in tears again.

"What a chaos." Remus' mind snapped back to reality again when he heard Sirius speaking, "Mini-Black seems to be very fond of you."

"He is quite fond of you as well, Sir." Remus heard Sirius's soft chuckle, and couldn't helped but smile a bit.

When Sirius didn't speak, Remus found himself shifting in his seat awkwardly, even when he only hear his voice but the man has so much influence on him that the silence between the two made him even more nervous than seeing the real Sirius.

"Why didn't you tell me that you went back to school?" Remus thought he heard a caring tone in Sirius's voice, but he was probably tired and misheard it.

"Y-you were working in your office so I didn't want to disturb you, sir. Sorry if I worried you." He heard Sirius sighed and began to panic, did he say something wrong?

But all his worries were gone like a wind when Sirius spoke in a soft voice, "Next time tell me before you leave…I'll drive you to school."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to do it." After Sirius cut the boy off, another awkward silence followed. Remus, once again, remained silent in his seat. Although he wanted to ask why, he didn't want to seem too nosy, even if the topic concerned him.

"When are you coming back?"

"I…I'm not sure yet, but I'll tell you right away."

"Good, cause I'll be coming and pick you up." Amber eyes widened, did he heard Sirius say that he's going to come and pick him up?

Remus didn't dare tell him not to come, he already knew it was Sirius's will and if he was to go against such will…he would probably end up upsetting Sirius.

"I-If that is what you want…ummm...then I'm okay with it." He stuttered, not quite sure if it because he was dreading the day when Sirius will come to his school or the caring tone he heard that made the inside of him melting like an ice in a hot sunny day.

"Remus…"

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the thought of driving his favourite car to pick Remus up at his school. He was too happy that he didn't even hear himself saying his secret thought.

"I miss you."

Remus felt his soul leave his body, and his brain jam. It seemed that as soon as Sirius spoken those words, everything in his mind has gone blank.

"_I miss you."_

Remus never knew that the three simple words could have such an effect on him; he wondered why his reaction was so different. Every time Rosaline or Romulus said those words he felt a warm sensation of family… But why did he feel different when _Sirius_ said he missed him? Sirius was his adopter; he was a part of the family too. Of course Remus missed him as well… but he didn't miss the man like when he missed his parents or his siblings.

It was different…

But Remus couldn't find a reason why.

* * *

><p>Sirius immediately hung up when he realized what he had said. He looked at his mobile phone lying on his palm, unconvinced that he just said those words.<p>

"Oh yes, you did said '_I miss you'_ to my dear brother." Sirius winced at a sudden voice; he could literally felt his heart stopped beating a moment when he heard the other person speaking.

He turned around and saw Rosaline leaning against the door with her arm crossing over her chest. She smirked knowingly at him.

"Don't look so surprised, I've heard all of it." Sometimes Sirius really hated it when Rosaline used that 'I-fucking-know-everything' grin, it annoyed him to no end. Before Sirius could open his mouth to speak, Rosaline waved her hands as a gesture of telling him to shut up and continue speaking, irritation evident in her tone.

"Tomorrow you have to drive me to school, I'm sick of going by tube in such a rush… I'm always late because of it. Then I have to explain the reason for being late to the teacher and they just don't believe me, especially that wanker, Powder."

It was an order. There was no pleading tone in her voice, not even the word 'please'. Sirius sometimes wondered who the boss in the house is; Romulus was the youngest of the three so he had to do what his siblings told him to, Remus' instinct was a shy and polite boy so he was always submissive. But Rosaline was different, she always different from her brothers. She was impolite, impatient, had a hot temper… Sirius could write a book all about her personality. He had lost count of how many times she snapped at him with exasperation or taken by surprise by her attitude. Cussing seemed to be the girl's nature, there would be a swear word crop up in almost of her sentences even if she was talking to Sirius, who was respected by all the servants and her brothers, as well as other people.

"My school starts at half past eight so I want to arrive at the school around quarter past. I've already calculated how long it'll take from the house to the school, it'll be about twenty minutes. Which means we have to get in the car by five till." Rosaline didn't wait for Sirius to reply, she never did. The girl went on and gave him a full schedule of the timing of his new duty before opened the door when she finished.

"Don't look so down old man, you offered Remus a drive to his school, so I think I should have one as well, it's only fair." So she definitely had been eavesdropping the conversation all the time.

But what she said was right, he was her adopter as well as Remus'. Sirius smiled helplessly at his thought before answered the girl, whom Sirius thought was the only person in his life who dared to order him around. It was Rosaline after all.

"Yes, boss."

* * *

><p>Sirius just realized how much of a bad workaholic he was. Rosaline's school had started two days ago and he didn't even know about it. Not to mention that he didn't noticed Remus' absence, damn, Sirius still regretted it.<p>

"Guess I have to work less and spend more time with them now." He muttered to himself, forgetting another person sitting beside him in the car.

"Please don't talk to yourself out loud, I don't want people to think that my adopter is an insane person."

"Says the least sane person in our house." Having been living with this girl for a month, Sirius was now confident enough to retort back in a less polite manner.

"I never said that I was sane." Rosaline stated proudly, she liked it when her adopter spoke back at her; it made it easier for her to approach him when they were speaking like this. It felt like they were friends, rather than father and daughter.

"Are you implying that you, my dear Ro, are insane?"

The girl rolled her eyes and shrugged, "May the world think of me as a maniac, sanity is not much of a fun."

Sirius grinned at her but still had his eyes on the road he was driving on. At first it felt really awkward having another person sitting beside him, especially when that person was Rosaline, the most dreadful young Black. But Rosaline had proven to be a good company despite her disrespectful manner.

They arrived at the front of the girl's school two minute later, it was a small school but it was well known and in a very high league table. According to his research, this school was in top twenty best schools in the country, and so was Remus' school. Sirius couldn't help but feel proud and impressed with the two Black's intelligence. Regulus probably felt the same as him, to have such a genius family.

Rosaline's school, unlike Remus', was a day school. Her answer for not choosing a boarding school was that so she could look after Romulus while Remus was away. If she chose to study in a boarding school, then Romulus would be left alone.

"You only drop me at school, don't worry about picking me up. I'll use the tube or the bus instead, but I'll call you if I change my mind. So be ready, okay?" Sirius gave her a nod instead of speaking; the girl seemed pleased with his answer and got out of the car.

Sirius watched Rosaline disappear into a crowd of students, although he was unable to see her but he still heard her voice greeting her friends loudly. He revised what the girl just said earlier before rolled his eyes when he realized something.

"Am I her personal driver?" He muttered a curse under his breath, damn evil girl, dictating him around as though he is her slave. Sirius preferred the quiet ones like Remus, so polite, so shy, so quiet and so obedient.

Sirius missed having Remus around the house. Although the boy did not talk but his presence always made him felt calm… in some way it even made Sirius felt happy just seeing him there, looking nervously across the room. Sirius's train of thought was stopped by a sudden vibrate of his mobile phone. Quickly, he reached out his phone answered it without looking at the mobile's scene.

"_Hello?"_

"S-Sirius?" His breathe hitched... it was Remus.

"Remus… I haven't talk to you for quite a long time, how are you doing?" Somewhere in-between his sentence, Sirius swore he heard Remus gasp softly.

"_S-Sir_," the boy stammered, "_it's only been three days since you phoned me._"

"Oh." Was the only word Sirius managed to get out. Was it only three days? Damn, it sure felt like ages since his previous phone call.

"_Y-yes, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be coming home this weekend._" Sirius mentally noted that to himself before memorizing today's date, so today was Thursday…

"I'll pick you up." Remus knew that was an order and he could not escape it. To be honest, he dreaded hearing it even if he knew his adopter would be saying it sooner or later.

Being as obedient as he was, the boy couldn't help but as if he was forced to agree. _"T-thank you very much, sir. I'll see you soon then."_

Then Remus quickly hung up his phone, ending the conversation that Sirius wished was longer. Sirius tossed his mobile phone onto the empty seat next to him and continued driving, yet his mind was off to somewhere else not on the road.

Damn, but how he wished that it was Friday already.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Uncle Siwius!"<p>

Sirius let out a yelp of surprise when Romulus, who appeared out of nowhere, rushed to him and hugged his uncle tightly at his waist. Sirius looked down and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Hey there Mini-Black, how are you?"

"I'm fine!" The boy squeaked and held his hands up gesturing Sirius to hold him up, "I'm soooo _wonewy_ without you!"

Of course the boy would have been lonely, Sirius thought to himself, Remus wasn't here _temporarily _and Rosaline was at school.

"It's okay, I'm here now am I?" That was all Sirius could think of, he remembered his parents saying that to him when Sirius welcomed them home from their work. He still remembered it clearly what his father and mother said after wards.

'_Be a good boy and go do your homework.'_

Or something along that line, never they invited him to do something with them. Those happy family moments he had seen on the television when he watched it without his parents knowing it (they only had a television for the news and weather forecast only) or had heard it from his friends.

Sirius thought he had a happy family as well, a family where work was the first priority for the parents and distanced themselves with the children. He thought that was the meaning of a happy family, _his_ happy family.

But _Regulus_ did not think so. He wanted a family where children came before work. Sirius could see his brother's ideal of that so called happy family reflecting in his children, the way they talked about Regulus made Sirius jealous. He never talked about his father eagerly, nor did he think of him in almost every thing he did.

When Sirius compared his family to Regulus' or the others, he felt lonely…he wondered why he never noticed how lonely he was before. Probably because Sirius had been treated like that since he was born and he accepted the treatment without questioning it so that loneliness from a lack of parental love became his best friend since childhood.

For the first time in his life, Sirius felt like he wanted one… That happy family that he never had, he had been treating the children, especially Romulus in a wrong way. He just wanted them to fill a big hole in his heart with warmth, chase away the loneliness that has been with him for a long time.

It seemed, Sirius concluded, that Regulus had succeeded in building his happy family

"What do you want to do now Mini-Black? Do you want… er… to watch the telly in the sitting room?" Sirius knelt down so that he was at the same height as the petite boy, Romulus nodded enthusiastically.

"Will you watch it with me?"

At first, Sirius was about to say no and excuse himself to work, but then he stopped. That would meant he's leaving Romulus all by himself, which was not going to happen.

"Sure, but just let me go and grab my work okay?" Sirius decided that the solution would come best if things meet between halfway, watching whatever was on the television with Romulus while working on his paper. At least Romulus would have company and he could get some work done.

Once the boy nodded, Sirius literally sprinted back to his office, grabbed a pile of paper work and ran back. When they reached the sitting room, Sirius turned the television on and gave a remote control to the younger Black.

"Ohh! It's Pokémon!" Sirius had absolutely no idea what the boy was talking about, what he saw on the television screen was an Asian boy surrounded by weird looking creatures. Then the yellow rabbit like one gave out a huge thunder to the other people, who probably the baddies of the story.

Romulus, no longer cared about Sirius's company, focused on one of his favourite television shows. The boy seemed enjoy watching that Pokey thing, and Sirius couldn't help but enjoy it too.

It wasn't because Sirius liked watching Pokémon, but he just felt happy when he saw Romulus enjoying himself. However, when the boy turned and ask him to comment on each scene, Sirius found himself stared in confusion as though the boy just spoken was a foreign language that he never heard of before.

Sirius felt guilt building in his chest, and his heart sank a little. Damn, next time he would have to done a research on children programs before watching them with Romulus.

This was not the first time Sirius felt guilty on this topic, he used to feel bad everyday at kindergarten and primary school when all of his friends were talking about what was on the telly last night. Sirius would be the only one that was left out of the conversation, not that he was a loner or anti-social, but he never watched those programs before. That feeling of loneliness, Sirius remembered it perfectly. Having been all by himself whenever his friends talk about those programs. It was bad being unable to join the conversation despite how much you wanted to.

He did not want Romulus to be the same as him.

Romulus winced a little when he felt a big hand on his hair. The boy looked up and saw his beloved uncle looking down at him, there was a sad smile on his handsome face. Romulus don't know what the smile implying, but all he knew was that it made him felt bad and wanted to cry. He don't like it when people are feeling sad, especially those he love.

"You will be different." The petite boy blinked in confusion, not understanding what it meant. What was uncle Sirius talking about anyway? Of course he was different from his shy brother and wild sister, everybody could see that, but why was his adopter told him to be different?

Romulus remained silently confused when Sirius carefully lifted him up so that the boy was sitting on his lap.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake my parents made on me, not again."

Oh, how Sirius wondered how he survived through that loneliness childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it ;) R&R is truly, absolutely, completely, utterly, totally and very appreciate -3-**  
><strong>AN2: It's soooooo freezing here TT_TT! I wonder how I managed to survive in this place for four years -_-; Hmmm...**


	5. What, what, what, what, what?

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD THIS ( T^T ) I was very busy with my final A-level exam last year, and now that I managed to get into the university I want...I got so much work to do T_T  
>AN2: I changed my proofreader from ******_imSiriuslyLupin4you _to _PinguThePenguin_ (A very big thank you for proofreading it ;D)  
>AN3: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. And so I do apologise in advance if there is any mistake ( ;_; )****

USEFUL VOCABULARIES:  
><em>Seme<em> - Japanese term for Top/Dominant.  
><em>Uke<em> - Japanese term for Bottom/Submissive.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What, what, what, what, what?:<strong>

"What's this?" Sirius raised his eyebrow when Rosaline gave him a piece of paper with a list of questions. It was early in the morning, and everybody was having breakfast when Rosaline appeared in her uniform and handed him this thing and a pen.

The girl shrugged, "Some random test. Geez old man! Stop asking me questions and just do it already!"

Sirius frowned but obeyed it anyway, it's no good denying this wild girl. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rosaline grinned and began to giggle insanely. Did he just see a sparkling in her eyes?

His adopted daughter was one hell of a maniac, Sirius concluded to himself silently. What did she want with him? Just filling this piece of paper right?

It was just a test, some _random_ test, Sirius told himself several times before looking down onto the paper in his hands. His eyes widened.

What…the…fuck?

_**What kind of Seme or Uke are you?**_

"Just do it." Rosaline told him in an annoyance tone. Sirius rolled his eyes and began reading the first question, not knowing what those two weird words meant.

_**What kind of pet would you like to have?**_

_1) My mate._

_2) Something cute and fluffy._

_3) There's no need for that since I am the pet._

_4) Something cool and big, e.g. a wolf dog._

_5) Pets? They are rubbish to me._

_6) Anything that my mate likes._

Mate? What kind of test is this evil girl making him take? Sirius glared at her and she just smiled innocently before continue eating her breakfast.

Okay, back to the question. Sirius put a tick in front of number four, his favourite pet is Padfoot…the love of his life. Surely, that's the answer for this first question.

_**Describe yourself with a colour.**_

_1) Em…pink or white._

_2) Black, it suits my mood._

_3) Red, reminds me of blood…yummy_

_4) It__'__s none of your business!_

_5) Whatever my mate likes_

He was about to tick the one that said Black but realised that Black implied anguish or a grumpy personality. He wasn't that grumpy is he? He sure was not EMO, and Sirius would not tick Black just because his last name is _Black._ That is just some stupid pun…

But Regulus once told him that Black suited him the most, he said every time he saw something Black he thought of Sirius…it's just so him. That's what his younger Brother said.

So Sirius put a tick in front of the Black one. Just because Regulus said so, he explained to himself.

_**What would you do when someone is checking out your mate?**_

_1) Wrapping my arm around my mate's waist, shouted 'Back off, he's mine!' with a glare._

_2) Punch the light out of him!_

_3) Act as nothing happened._

_4) Introduce yourself with a smile, yet listing out ways to kill that guy in your mind._

_5) Having the urge to cry, fearing that your mate will abandon you._

Sirius would send that guy a glare and put an arm around his _mate_'s waist, but not publicly announced that whoever is with him is his _mate_. So he put a tick at the first question since other choices weren't what he would do.

What about Remus? That shy boy would just do like option number three, act as nothing happened. He was too shy and too polite to go tell someone off just for _checking out_ his mate.

Wait, why was he thinking about Remus? And did he just felt a little pang of jealously running through him? Just imagine Remus having a so call mate made Sirius's mood became a bit grumpy.

It's because I'm his adopter, I had to look after him so I would _mind_ whoever will be dating his Remus…wait, _his_ Remus?

He is becoming more insane now. Damn, never ever imagined that having Rosaline around too much could influence him this much…is it too late to send her to a very _far away_ boarding school now?

Rosaline raised her eyebrows in confusion when her adopter shook his head as though trying to chase away some thoughts that occurred in his mind.

_**What would you give your mate on his birthday?**_

_1) Birthday present? Why should I waste my time on something stupid like that?_

_2) Bake him a cake or making something special for him of course!_

_3) My body._

_4) Anything he would like to have, including my heart._

What would Remus like for his birthday? Romulus told him that the boy loved chocolate. In fact, all of Regulus' children are madly in love with chocolate.

Since Sirius was hopeless at cooking, and he would rather buy some chocolate for him, the man decided to put a tick in front of number four; Anything he would like to have.

_**What would you do if you angered your mate?**_

_1) Pout, giving him the infamous puppy eyes while begging for his forgiveness._

_2) Nothing. He won't angry for long since he NEEDS me._

_3) Showering him with gifts and flowers._

_4) Apologizing non-stop or do whatever he needs for forgiveness._

_5) Crying hysterically while begging for forgiveness._

That option two is way too heartless. Surely, you have to do something since you are the one who are at fault.

Sirius chose number four again. He would apologize to Remus for a day or even a week if he had done something wrong. Hell, he would do anything for Remus just to be forgiven.

_**What's your reaction when your mate is yelling at you without a reason?**_

_1) Bursting out of tears._

_2) Yelled back at him or worse, attack him just to shut him up._

_3) Kiss him to shut him up, and then only ask him the reason for shouting._

_4) Ignore him, he will stop yelling once he's tired._

What the fuck? Him?

Sirius suddenly noticed that this test was addressing to_ him_, not her. This is getting way too weird…what did Rosaline want? This is just as weird as Rosaline (although the girl should be categorized as _insane_ rather than weird).

The only answer he received when he looked up to growl at the girl was a mischievous grin before Rosaline turned her attention back to her breakfast.

Knowing that he would not know the answer of it unless he finishes the test first, Sirius averted his eyes back to a paper in his hands.

He would _not_ kiss Remus that would be so wrong…and weird. But then again, Sirius felt like wanting to, but not in that kind of situation. He only chose number three because he would ask the boy the reason for it.

_**When someone accidentally steps on your new shoe, you…**_

_1) …wave him/her off with a smile so that he/she knows it's ok._

_2) …glare at him/her but say nothing._

_3) …smile at him/her but are planning to torture the poor soul in your mind._

_4) …curse and shout at him/her with foul language._

_5) …give him/her a charming smile before stepping on the said person's shoe, twice._

That number one is so Remus. But it was not for Remus, or even Rosaline…he bet the girl would do something like number three, four or five. Either was more like Rosaline.

Sirius's answer was number two, he _did_ glare at one of his visitors when they accidentally stepped on his new slipper.

_**Your favourite type of movie?**_

_1) Romance with those lovely-dovey happy endings._

_2) Horror, love it when my mate hugged me, shaking in my arms._

_3) Anything that my mate likes._

_4) Porn._

_5) Dark, angst story with many deaths and blood._

He would watch anything as long as Remus is with him and it's the boy choice. Hell, he even watched that Pokémon with Romulus yesterday, so Sirius wasn't bothered by choosing a movie.

Therefore, the answer was three.

_**What do you know about sex?**_

_1) Anything and everything, things that I should know at my age and also things that I shouldn't._

_2) Eh-heh? S-Sex? _

_3) Hmm, not quite sure, but it would help if we have sex right now._

_4) Are you serious? I did it at least four times per day with my mate!_

_5) It's only a game to satisfy my need._

_6) Its a way of express our love to each other!_

Sirius's answer for this was the last one, number six. He was not a virgin, he _did_ have sex with his dates. He thought it was another way of expressing the love through body language, the way of becoming one.

Sirius never thought of sex as just a fling. He respected his date, he was purely an English gentleman, they said. He never had that so called 'one night stand' or cheated on his date when they were still dating.

Surely, he would never ever do that to_ Remus_.

Wait…Remus?!

Sirius's face became a shade of crimson, and he cursed himself mentally. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He had just realized for the past few minutes he was comparing his answers to Remus… he imaged the boy as his _mate._

This is totally WRONG!

Why on earth had he wanted that from Remus?! Sirius smacked himself on his forehead so loud that it made both of the children jump, he ignored Rosaline's murderous glare.

Oh God, he could have imagined his mate as somebody else…it could be his imagination mate! From all of the people…why Remus?

Sirius's heart beat faster and louder and he had to cough to cover it, fearing that the other might hear it.

Fucking hell…

It took the man full two minutes to regain all his senses and focused on the last question.

_**What would you do during your free time?**_

_1) Duh? Humping my mate, of course._

_2) It's none of your business._

_3) Doing anything that pleased my mate._

_4) Ordering my mate around since I am bored._

_5) Trying some new recipes of food to impress your mate._

_6) Hugging your mate, whispering sweet words to each other and do nothing._

Sirius quickly put a tick in front of number two and handed it back to Rosaline, still blushing.

The girl eyed him bemusedly but accepted the paper anyway, she reached out another paper, probably the answer sheet, out of her school bag and began calculating the answer.

"Mother fucker!" Romulus eyed his sister disapprovingly; Sirius would do it as well but not this time. He was too nervous for an unknown reason. Somehow he had a feeling that this test is a gay test.

Seeing as it has been addressed to _him_ and Sirius had imagined Remus, that shy _boy_, as his mate. So there was a 99% chance of this test is for gays, and the answer must be some gay answer as well.

And judging from the girl's horrified expression, the answer was nothing but a tragic one. Sirius could only hope for the best.

Rosaline looked up with terrified eyes and blinked. "You…are…fuck, I knew you must be it but I never knew it would be that type."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, impatiently rather nervously. The girl swallowed hard before answered him in a small voice, almost like whispering.

"You are a _Sadistic _Seme."

"I am WHAT?!" Sadistic? Him? Sirius Orion Black is sadistic?! This is madness! This is insane!

Rosaline ignored her adopter's expression and went on, reading the explanation from the answer sheet.

"A power and control hungry dominant seme, knowing exactly what you want and will assure to get it no matter what method used. You loved to make everything under your control and only accept complete obedience from your uke or someone under you. You are also an… arrogant bastard who cares for your own satisfaction more than other's feelings, which makes you easily break other's hearts even though you didn't notice doing so…this is fucking wrong!"

Rosaline Alixa Black shrieked before put the answer sheet back in her school bag while speaking, "You are not an arrogant bastard! You aren't that bad! You are nice and kind to us, you care for our satisfaction as well as your own…this result is bullshit!"

Sirius was startled, this was the first time, despite the situation they were in, he heard Rosaline said nice things about him in front of him. The said man was speechless.

"T-thanks." The girl turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "It's not accurate you know. I bet there were some choices you chose because you don't have other options that you would do in those situations, eh?"

Her adopter nodded, feeling relief flooding through him. See? Even this wild disrespectful girl who has been ordering him around with foul language saw him as a nice and kind type of…Seme?

"What's Seme?"

"An attacker." When Rosaline saw the puzzlement reflected on the old man's face, she quickly explained. "A person who is more dominant in the relationship…basically it's a top."

Sirius felt relief once again, at least he wasn't the bottom. Not even _sadistic_ bottom, lucky him.

"What is that for?" Rosaline snapped in annoyance, "I told you, just some random questions! No need to worry about it, old man."

"Yeah right," Sirius snorted, not fully convinced. Somehow, he had a feeling that Rosaline was up to something but he let it pass him and forgot about all the suspicions he had by the next minute.

Rosaline, on the other hand, smiled innocently. However, she was mentally jumping with joy with the result she got from the test.

A Seme, not really Sadistic Seme like the result shown…but at least her old man's gender is a Seme. Her dear brother already did the test a week ago and the result was opposite to Sirius's one…

Rosaline Alixa Black let out a soft giggle, earning a curious glare from Sirius and Romulus.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Remus fidgeted nervously. He was waiting to be picked up by his adopter at the front of his school. Half of him was impatient to see Sirius, yet the other half was dreading seeing him.<p>

"Oh God…what should I do?" What will he talk about? Where will he sit in the car? Should he run and hug Sirius like other students did when their parents came to picked them up?

He broke another piece of chocolate; a Galaxy Chocolate Cookie Crumble, his favorite kind of chocolate since he was a child. Remus frowned when he realized that this was the last bar he had.

Damn…what would he do without it? The journey is an hour from school to London, what will he do? He really needed chocolate, it give him courage to face his adopter.

Before Remus could have a nervous breakdown, a familiar car drove in and stopped in front of him. Sirius stepped outside of the car, looked around the school while scratching his dark hair. His face clearly showed a sign of irritation and Remus mentally shrieked with fear.

"A school in the middle of nowhere?" It was more like Sirius asking himself a question because the man didn't even make eye contact with him. Instead, his adopter looked around with disbelief painting over his face.

Then, as though noticing Remus' existence, Sirius turned around and smiled an apologetic smile. "Sorry for taking so long, I couldn't find your school…it doesn't appear in the GPS."

The boy copied his adopter's smile, "I'm really sorry for troubling you, sir. Next time I'll come home by the train instead."

Sirius waved his hand, "I didn't say that I didn't want to come and pick you up. I was just complaining about how_ hard_ it is to find your school."

Remus smiled sheepishly and nodded in agreement. "It's okay, sir. Everybody said that as well."

His adopter complained once more and moved to help him put his luggage at the back of the car. In fact, his luggage wasn't big at all. It contained his clothes that need to be washed and most of the items in the luggage are his text books.

Sirius insisted that Remus should be sitting in the front with him, giving a reason that he did not want to feel like a driver (since Rosaline has already made him felt like one) and his siblings also sat at the front, so Sirius saw no reason why the boy should be sitting at the back of the car.

Just as Remus fearfully predicted, the car was full of silence. It seemed that Sirius had turned off the music and radio so that he could talk to him without any distraction.

Remus couldn't help but send an apologetic glance at the man once every five minutes. He never was fond of talking. Sirius seemed to understand him well perfectly, because most of the time the man would turn around and smile back at him and do most of the talking.

"This morning, your evil sister gave me a test to do." Remus looked alarmed; he can't believe Rosaline would dare to make Sirius do it. That stupid test! "Was it about the Seme thing, sir?"

Sirius nodded, "for some reason…I was a Sadistic Seme, which was totally a lie."

"Yes it is." That was all Remus could say. Sirius wasn't sadistic at all! There were many good things about Sirius which Remus could list, but he was too shy to say it, of course.

Being as understanding as he was, Sirius felt satisfied when he heard the boy's short sentence. He felt even happier than Rosaline when she reassured him that he wasn't sadistic at all. Damn, what is up with him?

"Did you do it? The test." The boy nodded, flushing slightly.

"What are you?" This time Remus' cheeks were painted with a shade of pink. He tried to hide it but failed miserably. For Sirius, that image of Remus blushing was adorable even though he was not quite sure why he thought that.

"An uke." Remus answered, his voice was so soft that Sirius could not make a word out of it.

The man leaned in closer, "say again?"

"An uke, sir. I am uke." The blonde repeated, a little more loudly. Sirius could tell by the crimson colour of his cheek that Remus was quite embarrassed about the result he had.

That uke one would be the opposite to the seme one then…which meant if a seme is a dominant then an uke is submissive type.

In other words, uke is a_ bottom _in a relationship.

Sirius wasn't surprised at all when he heard it; Remus is so unseme-like. He found himself having to suppress the urge of asking whether or not the boy imagined him as his mate when he did the test.

Remus blushed harder when he saw a smile on his adopter's face. He was not that…bottom-like is he?

He still remembered a satisfied look on his sister a day before he left for his school, when Rosaline read out the result. She had just giggled and patted him on his shoulder while saying congratulations.

But what for? Even until this moment, Remus still couldn't find out the purpose of that test. And then Rosaline made Sirius take the test as well…

Remus felt a chill running down his spine when he figured out the connection. He didn't know what his sister intended to do, but he had a feeling that it was something to do with Sirius and him, and their results.

Sometimes, even Remus himself found it hard to understand his beloved sister. What was harder was the fact that when the girl made a decision or some sort of a plan, she sticks to it until the end…and most of it turned out to be quite successful yet nasty.

Remus had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>The teacher was talking to the class, but Rosaline couldn't hear what he was talking about. She wasn't paying attention to him. In fact, she <em>never <em>paid attention in his class.

The girl sat at the back of the classroom, pretending to be taking notes, but actually spacing out, lost in her thoughts.

So…that old man was a seme, eh? And her dear brother is an uke. That is a nice start.

Rosaline quickly hid her face under a huge math book that she put it in front of her to hide herself from the teacher at the front, and she giggled quietly.

Since the results were different, and deciding who is a top and bottom in the relationship is a piece of cake, problem solved for them.

Them, being her adopter: Sirius Orion Black, and her brother: Remus John Lupin.

Yes…Rosaline was thinking of _them_ getting together.

Unlike her shy brother, Rosaline had seen the way the old man looked at Remus. It was different…there was a longing look reflecting in his grey eyes. Every time Remus was around that old man, he only looked at him with those eyes.

Yet, Remus doesn't notice it at all! The boy was too busy being intimidated by Sirius due to his shy personality and therefore always sitting with his head bending down. Sirius, on the other hand, was oblivious with his own behaviour too.

Remus once told her that Sirius had too much influence over him. And by that, he meant he felt nervous and scared every time he was with Sirius. But Rosaline saw the extra element of that so called influence; Remus' face went slightly pink, sometimes scarlet, whenever he talked about Sirius…without him noticing it of course.

"This is fucking hopeless." She murmured to herself. It was, indeed, absolutely hopeless since both of them didn't realize the way they behaved.

Rosaline may be wild, people may call her crazy or maniac, but she was not nosy. Hell, she was not the type of person who loved prying onto other people's business, especially their love life.

As long as the two of them didn't tell her or ask for her advice, Rosaline would just sit there and enjoy being an audience of the melodrama that was about to stir up.

Her train of thought was stopped when the teacher, that stupid Mr. Powder, announced that class had ended. Rosaline quickly grabbed all of her books and threw it in her bag. She yawned. Having math as a last lesson of the week really put off her excitement for the weekend.

"Have a nice nap?" A voice called from behind. It was her best friend, Alixa. Rosaline nodded, not bothering correcting her that she was having a day dream of a clueless romance between her adopter and brother.

"Want to go celebrate our upcoming weekend at the cafeteria? I'm up for some ice-cream now." The young Black nodded enthusiastically. Chocolate chip ice cream would definitely cheer her up.

* * *

><p>Rosaline arrived just in time to see Sirius insist on holding Remus' luggage for him. The blonde boy frowned but allowed it anyway…with fear, perhaps.<p>

She smirked, noticing all the longing looks the two were giving to each other obliviously. Sometimes she caught Sirius staring at her brother when he was too busy with something else or vice versa, or Sirius's eyes still lingered on Remus although the boy had already broken the eye contact.

Oh, how she _enjoyed_ watching those clueless people gradually falling in love.

"Brother!" Remus winced at the voice and turned around with open arms, as though he already knew what was coming next. His beloved sister put her arms around his shoulder and crushed him into a tight hug.

Sirius accidentally let out a soft chuckle at the image in front of him. Luckily, Rosaline just had an ice-cream so she was in a happy mood, and seeing her brother just made her more extremely happy. So he was saved from being snapped at by her.

Rosaline smirked when she saw Sirius's eyes lingering on her brother before he walked into the house.

"How was the trip back home with the old man?" Remus blushed without himself noticing it, "it was great. Wait…how come you know about it?"

"The old man kept talking twenty-four hours about driving to pick you up." Remus blushed even harder. Was the journey to his school that exciting? It couldn't possibly be that Sirius really missed him…could it?

"Anyway, when are you going back?" He snapped back to reality and told Rosaline that he would not be back until the upcoming Wednesday because he has the English Literature exam on the next day, which luckily is the last exam he will have.

His sister grinned and pushed him into the house, only to find out that there was no one except the two of them in the hall. Sirius probably went back to his office, finishing off his work and Romulus, judging by the time on his watch, will still be watching that Pokémon programme somewhere in this big house.

This is the perfect opportunity to ask Rosaline about the test she gave him and Sirius to take!

"R-Rosaline…" the said girl turned around with a raised eyebrow, "about the test you gave us to do..."

"What about it brother?" she cut him off with a smug grin on her face. Remus frowned. He now understood how irritated Sirius felt when his sister did that smirk.

"What is your intention? I mean, since it obviously involves Sirius and I, what are you planning to do?"

"Damn~" his sister said mockingly, "My dear genius brother finally found out! And I thought I kept it as secretly as I could!"

The last part she pretended to be talking to herself, and it only annoyed her brother more, as well as earning a more curious yet worried look from him.

"It's not…something bad, is it?" Remus mentally cried when Rosaline put one of her hands on his shoulder and smiled…evilly.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." With that, the girl left him standing all by himself.

It took Remus a good full minute to regain all his senses. He gasped in horror and started banging his head on the wall as though it was the only way to calm himself down.

So Rosaline is _definitely_ up to something!

Something concerning her beloved brother Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black and that let's-see-what-your-position-in-a-gay-relationship-will-be test!

"Dear God" he breathed. Knowing how much Rosaline loved and respected him, Remus still could not help but feel uneasy about it.

"I can only hope for the best."

"Hope for the best of what?" the sudden appearance of his adopter made Remus jump almost as high as one inch. He quickly turned to face Sirius who was leaning towards the door with his arm crossed, curiosity evidenced on his face.

"H-how long have you been here, sir?"

"Long enough to see you banging your head on the wall." The man teased and Remus blushed crimson with embarrassment. It was bad enough he was unable to foresee Rosaline's scary plan, and now having Sirius see _that_.

Sirius smiled apologetically at the boy, and he quickly regretted saying he saw the boy banging his head on the wall. He must have been really humiliated by it. Still, it was a new side of Remus Sirius had never seen, yet in some way it was _cute_.

"W-why are you here, sir? Is there anything you want me to do for you?" the blonde boy tried to changed the subject, bringing Sirius back to the present.

"Oh, I just wanted to come and tell you that supper is ready."

"Oh God! It's time for supper already? I'm sorry for making you come and inform me, sir." Sirius waved his hands gesturing that it was fine. In fact, he loved being close to the boy at every given opportunity, yet he didn't know the reason why.

"Shall we get going then? I don't want to be scowled at by your sister for being late, you know?" Remus let out a nervous soft chuckle. He didn't dare laugh about the fact that a well-respective guy like Sirius is quite scared of a girl who is about ten years younger than him.

While the two of them were walking towards the dining room, both failed to noticed someone standing at the end of the hall observing what was going on.

Rosaline Alixa Black smiled at the blooming hopeless romance. How oblivious could the two of them be?

Oh well. Since her brother would be staying there for his years in university as well, there will be more time for them to finally realize their feelings for each other, won't there?

She just hoped it wasn't long before they grew old, still oblivious.

* * *

><p>It turned out to be Rosaline herself who was late for supper. The girl appeared with a very suspicious smile on her face that sent cold shivers down Remus' spine; it seemed that he was the only one who was aware of his sister's expression. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't notice anything different at all.<p>

Probably because he hadn't yet realized that his sister was planning something, Remus told himself, I better tell him.

_But how?_ A small voice in his mind asked. _Surely you aren't going to approach him and say something along the lines of 'Good day, sir. There is something I want to tell you. Rosaline is planning on something involving us two and that gay test. Just telling you to beware, sir.' Would you?_

Damn, Remus mentally scowled at his cowardice, I do not have a nerve to do that!

The boy looked up a little only to found out that he was being watched by his adopter at the head of the table, and he quickly looked down, flushing. He mentally comforted himself by saying that Sirius would notice it anyway so he didn't have to confront him about it.

Yes, his adopter was very smart, and he would surely figure it out soon!

Unfortunately for Remus, Sirius may be smart like he thought but the man was not the type to get worried easily and therefore, once Rosaline reassured him that the test was purposeless, he simply forgot about it.

Poor, poor Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>Once you finish this chapter (and review it too!), then you can try and do the same quiz old man...er...I meant Sirius did :P If you're interested in it, I posted the link on my homepage so go and check it out:)! I cannot post it on here for some unknown reason TT_TT<strong>

**And do tell me what is your result ;) mine is, for some unknown reason, 'SADISTIC SEME' ( TwT ). **

**A/N: Here you go, the fifth chapter of this story ;D I hope you all enjoy it ( ;_; ) It's been sooo long since I last updated it ;P, I even forgot how to use this site in fact -_-;  
>AN2: Hope everyone is doing fine :) I just finished my last essay of this term...it was the worst essay I've ever written.  
>AN3: GALAXY CHOCOLATE COOKIE CRUMBLE IS THE BEST ;D  
>AN4: R&R is appreciated (-3-)/**

Thank you ;)  
>wtfnear (previously, NarcissZONK).<p> 


End file.
